Friday the 13th: The Xmen Evolution Story
by Phintai13
Summary: What happens when your favorite characters from x-men evolution go on a camping trip to the woods! Will they live or will some of them die! Might change rating to R later in the story. Chapter 3 up!
1. A Camping We Will Go!

Friday the 13th: The X-Men Evolution Story

****

Chapter 1.- Intro Chapter

__

Disclaimer: I don't own the x-men or anything from the Friday the 13th movies. I am not in any way making any money from this. To sum it all up, I don't own anything in the story.

"Johnny, don't go in there!" cried Maria "Wait here!" screamed Johnny. Johnny opened the door and out came a person wearing a mask who had a butcher knife in his hand started to stab Johnny. "Kurt, like I can't believe your still watching that movie!" screamed Kitty, or Shadowcat. "Kitty, don't scream! You scared me! Vhat do u vant to do, kill me?" cried Kurt, the fuzzy dude, or Nightcrawler. "Sorry, but we like saw Bloody Doors, like a million times!" replied Kitty. "Like, why don't you pack for the camping trip tomorrow?" "Because I already did, and I can't sleep, so I decided to vatch the movie." Replied the fuzzy blue elf "Like, ok, see you tomorrow" '_Like, that's my Kurt_' Thought Kitty.

Morning: "Is everyone one the jet Charles?" asked Ororo, or Storm "I don't Know, Logan, do attendance." Announced Professor Xaiver 

"Kurt" "Here"

"Scott" "Here"

"Jean" "Here"

"Evan" "Here"

"Kitty" "Like Here"

"Rouge" "Here"

"Beast" "Here"

"Jamie" "Here"

"Tabitha" "Not Here" "Very funny Boom-Boom."

"Jubilee" "Here"

"Bobby" "Here"

"Rahne" "Here"

"Amara" "Here"

"Bezreker" "Here"

"Cannonball" "Here"

"Sunspot" "Here"

"Ororo, you're here"

"Logan…I'm here"

"Ok Chuck, everyone is here. Lets get moving!" Announced Logan

Outside the jet: "Todd, Freddy, Lance, Wanda, everyone have on their helmets?" "Yes" screamed everyone "Why do we have to wear this things again?" asked Todd, or Toad. "So Xaiver and Wolverine can't sense we're here, so everyone, get on the jet, and make sure the X-men don't see you!" screamed Mystique

Somewhere Else: "Colossus, Pyro, Sabertooth, Gambit, Quicksilver, get ready, we are finally gonna prove we are better than Xaiver's kids in one, final battle!" announced Magneto. 

__

Not much in this chap, but it is only the intro chapter, the next chapter WILL have more action. And can you please tell me if I forgot anyone, and the real names of Cannonball, Bezreker, and Sunspot. Ciao for now!


	2. Pyro's Last Just

Friday the 13th: The X-men Evolution Story

__

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story, so don't sue me.

Author Notes

BlackBird- Thanks for the advice. I really did put Magneto out of character. I'll try to fix his character. I know, there are a lot of characters, it's just when I started it, I was going to leave the brotherhood out, but I decided not to because they are funny! For the Acolytes, I didn't want to leave out Gambit & Pyro; they are some of my fav characters.

Girl number 1- Right now, it's just a Friday the 13th and x-men fic. It might turn into crossover of I know what you did last summer, but right now it isn't.

In this chapter, there's going to be a battle between the x-men and the acolytes. Oh, and Jason will finally kill someone at the end of this chap.! You can guess who it is by the title of this chapter. Oh, in chapter 3 & 4 a lot of them will die because I put in too many characters! This chap. will also introduce Jason. And now for Pyro's Last Just 

****

Pyro's Last Just

"Here is where we will be sleeping girls" announced Ororo to Kitty, Rogue, and Rahne. "Like Camp Crystal is so beautiful!" yelled Kitty "Yeah, it sure is!" exclaimed Rahne "Yeah, it's good to be here, especially with that lake." Rouge said. "Come on girls, we have to meet with the others now." Ororo commanded "Jubilee, Bobby, Sam, get out the food!" commanded Professor Xaiver "Food??!!" yelled the trio. "Yeah, remember, you guys vere supposed to pack the food!" hollered Kurt, in a worried voice. "Opps, we forgot." Announced Bobby "Great, we're here without food, and there's a lot of flies biting me! I wanna go home!" screamed Rogue "Mmm, flies, tasty!" yelled toad. "The Brotherhood? What are you guys doing here?" Asked Scott "Quick get on the jet, Blob, make sure they don't go on!" Commanded Mystique. She got on the jet first; the others were behind her. But when they got on, they got a surprise. "The controls are busted yo! Cried Toad. Wanda got mad and the ship started to shake. "Its collapsing, get out of here!" commanded Mystique. When they got out the x-jet collapsed. "The X-jet!" exclaimed Hank "It's ruined!" yelled professor X. "So we're stuck here now? Great" Roberto said, in a sarcastic way. "Xaiver, what did you do to the controls! They were ruined!" yelled Mystique. "Listen Lady, we didn't to anything to the jet, and even if we did, why would we tell you, you were going to abandon us!" screamed Evan "No, I didn't do anything, hmm, I sense someone in the woods. I can't pin point his exact position, Logan, can you smell anyone?" asked Pro. X "Yeah, Chuck, I smell a male, somewhere out there!" Exclaimed Logan. "Hey, maybe it's a headhunter who wants to cut our heads off and eat our bodies! That would be cool yo!" Exclaimed Toad. "Todd, you're like weird and disgusting!" Announced Kitty. "Thanks Kit-Kat." Todd thanked "Eww, like get away from me!" yelled Kitty. "Wait, now I smell Magneto and his goons! They're coming this way!" exclaimed Wolverine. "Hmm, X-men, get ready!" commanded Pro. X "This battle will be interesting to watch" Lance said.

Later that day at Camp Crystal Lake: "Sabertooth, you sure their here?" ask Magneto "Yeah, I smell W…" Sabertooth wasn't able to finish because Wolverine jumped on him. "Attack them!" yelled Magneto "Bon Cherie" When Gambit said that he threw 6 cards at Rouge and Shadowcat. "Come-on-Daniels-you-and-your-aunt-can't-stop-me!" Quicksilver said as he was dodging Spyke's spikes and Storm's lightning bolts. "Take this!" yelled Pyro as he shot flames at Beast and Nightcrawler. "You're a fool if you think you can stop us, Xaiver!" exclaimed Magneto as he picked up a metal piece of the debris of the jet and hurled it at Cyclops, Jean Grey, and Pro. X. the cards went through Shadowcat and Rogue dodged them all. She then jumped on Gambit and took off her glove, and touched him. Then she grabbed Gambit's cards and hurled 15 cards at Sabertooth. "Good job stripes, but I could of beaten him." Thanked Wolverine in his own way. "Storm picked Quicksilver up using her winds and Spyke shot at Quicksilver. Nightcrawler teleported behind Pyro with Beast and the Beast punched Pyro. Jean and Pro. X stopped the debris while Cyclops shot at Magneto. "You might of won the battle, but the war isn't over yet! Retreat!" yelled Magneto. Magneto, Pyro, Quicksilver, and Sabertooth retreated leaving Gambit behind. "Ah, look like they left Card Dealer Boy here." Announced Rogue. "That's no fair, I wanted to fight to!" Cried Tabitha. "I know you all wanted to fight, but the Acolytes are strong, and you aren't ready to fight them. Now since we don't have any food, it looks like some of us have to go out and look for food. We also have to take care of Gambit since he's injured and wait for angel to come. "Angel's coming?" asked Scott. "Yes, Angel decided that if he had fun with us and if he grew to like us, he would join the X-men. "Answered Professor Xaiver." "And no to retrieve food"

In the Woods: "I can't believe you made us come out here in the woods just to defeat the X-men! And it didn't even work! I'll be back later, and that can take a while!" Screamed Pyro "Father…, you can't just let him leave!" Exclaimed Quicksilver "It's Ok child, he'll be back soon as soon as he figures out he doesn't know where he's going!" Answered Magneto. "But I smell a strange, male, person, odor" 

30 Minutes Later: "Who's there?" asked Pyro. Pyro keeps hearing footsteps coming toward him and someone comes out behind him and starts choking Pyro with rope. "Who are you mystery man? Stop! Can't concentrate! Noooooo!!" those were the last words Pyro said until his dead body fell on the ground.

Author Notes: The first victim of the "Mystery Man" AKA Jason. This Chapter was really hard to write because of _hiff-hiff _Pyro's death! Who will be the next victim? What will happen to the Brotherhood? Will something bad happen to some of the mutant's powers? What will happen to the Acolytes? Will they ever get food? Find out next time at Friday (Can't update tomorrow because I'm going to cousins house) for chapter 3 _All Angels Go to Heaven_! Ciao for now! 


	3. All Angels go to Heaven!

****

Friday the 13th: The X-men Evolution Story

__

Disclaimer: I don't own Friday the 13th or X-men Evolution, so don't sue me!

Author Notes: Sorry, it took so long for me to post this! I was busy with me brother's birthday. Anyway, now to answer some Questions!

IwillmarryJustinTimberlake: Ok, I'll try to make the story easier to read! Now, will Quicksilver live? Find out at my author notes at the end of the story.

Girl Number 1: The Jason is from Friday the 13th, and now about the virgin question; No, I'm not writing a virgin live story. But don't worry about Rogue, I don't want to kill her, I might, but I doubt it. But will Remy live? Find out at the author notes at the end of this chapter!

And now for chapter 3: All Angels Go to Heaven! 

"Where am I" screamed Remy.

"Don't worry card boy, ya safe with us after ya friends ditched you" answered Rogue.

"They what!" Exclaimed Gambit.

"That's right, they left ya here!" Repeated Rogue.

"I can't believe this!" exclaimed the mad Gambit.

"Neither can I, Pro. X, Jean, Mystique, Bobby, Ray, Sam, Wanda, Kurt, and Amara went to find food, the other's went swimming, leaving me here to watch ya!" yelled Rogue

Remy tried to get up, but Rogue stopped him.

"Ya should rest more, then ya can get up." Told Rogue.

In the forest: 

"What's that!" screamed Mystique.

"It's just Angel, one of our friends." Answered Bobby.

'Angel, down here!' thought Pro. X.

"Professor, nice to see you again." Greeted Angel.

"Great to see you too. Just keep going south and you'll reach camp and you can unpack and go swimming with the others." Told Pro. X.

"O.k., but what are you doing here?" asked Angel.

"Ve'er looking for food because someone forgot to pack it!" answered Kurt, while he was looking at Bobby.

"Okay then, see all of you at camp." Said Angel as he flew away from the group, but no one knew it would be the last time they see each other.

"I still don't understand why all of us have to look for food!" asked Wanda. 

"Originally, I was going to have Bobby, Roberto, and Jubilee to look for food, but with this mystery man on the loose, it's better if we stay in big groups." Answered Pro. X "But when we get back to the institute, the "food trio" will get their punishment." Added Pro. X, while he was looking at Booby.

"I said I was sorry!" Exclaimed Bobby, as Ray, Sam, Wanda, Kurt, and Amara through objects at him.

Somewhere else in the woods: 

" I smell Pyro, but he's different!" Exclaimed Sabertooth. "I also smell that mystery man!"

"Hmm, something strange about Pyro? Hmm, Sabertooth, go find him and bring him to me!" commanded Magneto.

"Yes sir!" obeyed Sabertooth

"But what about the mystery man father, are you sure it's wise to…"Quicksilver wasn't able to finish because Magneto interrupted.

"Silence, Sabertooth, go now! Quicksilver, you and me will find Xaiver. Sabertooth, after your mission, report back to me!" Commanded Magneto. 

Somewhere else in the woods:

'How far away is this camp.' Thought Angel. 'I need to land and rest'

Angel sat on a rock and started to get water from the river. He was too busy to notice someone behind him with a knife.

"Noooooo!!!!!!" screamed Angel, before he fell in the river, head first.

In the woods with the food group:

"Professor, look, I think I found something!" yelled Amara.

"Hmm, it looks like some kind of plant." Said the Professor.

"Mmm, yummy!" Announced Kurt

"Your still Okay, so add the plant to the bag, now for a break, lets try this plant." Announced Pro. X.

'Scott, we found food!' thought Jean

'Scott, We Found Food!' repeated Jean

"Professor, my powers aren't working" announced Jean

"Hmm, mine powers aren't working either, everyone, try to use your special powers!" Commanded Pro. X.

Everyone tried, but it didn't work.

"Hmm, it seems these plants caused us to loose are powers, we better take these back so Beast can study it." Said Pro. X. 

"What about are powers!" Yelled Mystique 

"Don't worry, I'm sure it's just temporary. And Beast can help." Answered Pro. X.

At Lake Camp Crystal:

"No splashing!" Yelled Logan.

"Lighten up Logan, there just having fun." Said Ororo

"Yeah, but, wait, I smell Angel, and blood, Angel's Blood!" Announced Logan.

'Chuck, I think something bad happened to Angel' Thought Logan. No response.

"I can't contact him! Oh well, Beast and I will go, we can't wait for chuck." Said Logan

"Okay, but be careful!" Announced Ororo

"I always careful." Said Logan.

Author notes: Okay that's it for this chapter! Don't flame me because I took away some mutant powers. I had to; or else no one will die with the Psychic mutants, so I took them away. If you have any questions, ask! __

Oh yeah, now for the polls! I'm going to let you pick witch brotherhood members and Acolytes you want to live for brotherhood, it's Wanda, Toad, Lance, or Fred, and the Acolytes are Gambit or Quicksilver. Vote in the reviews! Remember; pick witch brotherhood and Acolytes you want to live!

Next chapter- Wolverine, Beast, and Sabertooth work together! Will they find the Mystery Man? Find out Next chapter in Predators are the Prey.

I'll try to have next chapter out by Wed. of Thurs. Review! Ciao for Now! 


End file.
